1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device, and more particularly to a technique for reducing an external light reflection to improve a contrast ratio.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An external light reflection on a display surface of a display device such as an organic EL display device reduces a contrast ratio of an image. As one of measures against this problem, there is a structure in which a circularly polarizing plate is arranged on a display surface. As another of the measures, there is a structure in which a neutral density (ND) filter that evenly absorbs a visible light wavelength range is arranged on the display surface.